Rainy Days Are Forever
by Serephim
Summary: When rain pours down on a certain monk, what's a kappa to do?shonen ai,minor fluff. Rated for language.Please read and review.


Disclaimer: Saiyuki belongs to Kazuya Minekura, not me! Come with Me belongs to Phil Collins, Not me! I do wish though.

Rainy Days Are Forever

"Loving is a feeling that brings both joy and pain to my heart. Joy from being with you, being filled with an emotion so deep and tender that no other feeling can compare. Pain from knowing that I'm so in love, that I'm more vulnerable than I've ever felt."- Anonymous (Sorry can't find the name!) 

"Ha ha! Read 'em and weep boys! Full house!" Gojyo crowed at his hand. The others around him groaned as he helped himself to the winnings in the middle of the table. The Sanzo-ikkou had stopped in another nameless town after a long day of youkai assassins, getting lost in ominous woods, and feeding Goku and his bottomless stomach. Gojyo was at least glad that the town had a suitable bar and variety of women.

' Hmm….. The brunette doesn't seem bad. But neither does the blonde by the bar….. Damn. Boyfriends. Ever gal in this town has a boyfriend. I guess it doesn't matter anyway. None of them compare to a certain someone.' He thought, as he looked them over in silence. His mood soured at that thought. 'Damn why did I have to think of that? Why of all the times?' he thought angrily. He no longer felt like gambling. He just wanted out of there and to go back to the inn. To find his room and curl into the blankets where no one could see him.

"That's all for tonight. Later!" he called to the groaning and broken men at the card table. He collected his winnings and was out the door in a matter of minutes.

Outside, it was raining harder than it had been the past few days. Gojyo was already soaked as he walked back to the inn they were staying at.

'Damn it! Just like him to ruin my mood even when he's not around.' Gojyo's thoughts went to the person who occupied them the most. Genjyo Sanzo, the corrupt and cold priest. Gojyo hated the fact he thought about him so much but he hated it more that he cared.

Sha Gojyo was in love with him. He didn't remember where and when he first felt this way for him, he just knew that he loved the cold, arrogant monk. He looked up to the darkened, watery sky and let the rain pour down on him.

Despite this, he knew, he just knew Sanzo would have nothing to do with him. He and the monk had never gotten along. They were always on edge with each other and rarely talked to each other unless it was to get on the other's case about something. But still no matter what he would do anything for Sanzo. He knew that in his heart, as sappy as it all sounded.

"I often wonder how I could ever have fallen for you." He thought out loud. He chuckled at the sound of his own voice.

'I am such a sap. Well, better get home before the monk puts a bullet in me.' He ran in the rain without a care in the word.

Gojyo made it back to inn but not before he was thoroughly soaked. 'Brr… A hot bath and warm bed are perfect for a night like tonight.' He thought as he made his way up the stairs to his room. He opened the door to the darkened room and gasped quietly at the sight. He was rooming with THE high priest. How or why this happened puzzled him but he pushed the questions to the back of his mind. He noticed the tension in his figure as he sat upon the windowsill. Gojyo also noticed the far off look in his eyes. Then it hit him. 'Shit. Sanzo hates the rain. Duh, dipshit. He always gets….. weird on a day like this.' He closed the door, hoping the monk would acknowledge him. He didn't move once.

_I'll try to make the sun shine brighter for you_

_I will even play the fool if it makes you smile_

_I'll try to make you laugh if there's a tear in your eye_

_After all is said_

_After all is done_

_I'd do anything for you _

Gojyo went over to the man and called out to him. "Sanzo?"

He didn't move. His gaze remained on the outside. Gojyo moved away, trying to figure out someway to get him to stop thinking on the past. An idea struck him and he grinned to himself. He walked back over to Sanzo and sat near him on the windowsill. Sanzo looked and noticed the kappa for the first time. He made no move for his gun or anything. He turned his gaze back to the window. Gojyo took that as a sign that he didn't care.

"Hey, Sanzo. Wanna hear a joke?" he asked the quieter than normal priest. Sanzo turned and glared at the kappa, not wishing to hear anything let alone a joke.

"Get the hell away." He growled. He just wanted to be left alone and left to think. How could he not see this? Still Gojyo persisted. "It's funny. Even you'd laugh." He said to him.

"No. Get. The. Hell. Away." Sanzo hissed at the still grinning kappa.

"Aw. Come on. You know you want to…"

"Hell. No. Asshole."

"Please."

"No."

"Come on Sanzo. Just let me….."

"If I let you tell me the joke, will you please shut the hell up and go the fuck away?" he growled vehemently.

"Sure." Gojyo was just glad he got him to agree.

_Come with me, close your eyes_

_Hold my hand, it'll be alright_

_Don't be scared, don't be shy_

_Lift your head it's gonna be alright_

He searched his mind for any joke he'd ever heard and only came up with really bad ones. He settled on them any way.

"Okay. A guy walks into a bar and says ouch." He watched the priest for a response. The priest made no movement.

"You've told your joke now leave." He stated rigidly, waiting for the kappa to move. The kappa had other plans in mind.

"Let's see. I got it. There was a cab driver who had picked up a priest. He was thinking 'I have to be on my best behavior because….."

"I said tell your joke and leave me alone. What part of that didn't you understand?" he grated.

"The joke was meant to make you laugh. That's what it's for." Gojyo shot back. He was determined to win this.

"Fine. Ha ha ha! I laughed. Now leave." Sanzo spat sarcastically.

"I mean for real. Not some fake 'Ha ha'! I'll tell as many as I can think of until you laugh. Deal?" Gojyo grinned at his words, knowing full well to expect Sanzo to tell him to piss off.

"Che'. Do what you want." He replied without the usual spirit in it. This made Gojyo want to make him laugh or do something even more.

_I'll try to make the stars shine brighter for you_

_And I'll take you on my shoulders, hold you way up high_

_I'll even chase the rainbow hanging in the sky_

'_Cos after all is said_

_After all is done_

_I'd do anything for you_

"Where was I…? Oh yeah. So he was thinking, "I have to be on my best behavior for a man of the cloth.' Then he saw a black guy crossing the street. ' Ah man. I really want to hit that black guy but I don't want to offend him. I know! I'll pretend to fall asleep at the wheel and 'accidentally' hit him.' So the guy 'fell asleep at the wheel' and then he sprang up and said, 'Oh Father. Did I hit that black man crossing the street?'. The priest said, 'No but I got him with the door passing by.'" Gojyo finished and looked at the monk for a sign. Nothing, not one response.

'No more mister nice guy. Time to pull out the big guns.' He thought as he watched the unresponsive man beside him.

"Here's one that will really get you." Gojyo said to him. He cleared his throat and started the joke.

"The Americans and the Russians have been suspicious of each other for a long time, so they made a compromise. They would build a base where the Russians and Americans could monitor each other. One problem: the Russians were on one side and the Americans were on the other. So one day the American in charge told one of his subordinates to go over and talk with the Russians. He went over and found a lone Russian. He went over and said 'Hi'. The Russian gave him a funny look and said nothing. 'Oh Crap! He doesn't speak English. I'll have to try to sign to him.' He asked the Russian, 'Are you a paratrooper?' he made his hands come down to signify it. The Russian gave him a funny look but said nothing. No, he's not a paratrooper. 'Are you a scout?' he made binoculars around his eyes, and asked the guy. He got another funny look. Okay he's not a scout. 'Are you a brigadier?' he made two fingers walk across his one hand. Another funny look and nothing. Okay he's not a brigadier. 'Are you a bomber?' he made a hole with two of his fingers and pushed two opposite fingers in the hole. Another funny look and nothing. This is hopeless. I'm going back to the other side. The Russian then went to his commanding officer and the commander asked 'What did that American say to you?" The Russian said, "He said when the sun goes down and no one's around he was going to walk over here and fuck me!'"

He watched the monk and was surprised when he saw a small smile grace his face.

"Perverted kappa." He snorted as he shifted his weight on the windowsill.

"You were smiling though." Gojyo retorted.

"Only because it is to be expected from you." Sanzo replied to the kappa, turning his attention back to the rain.

"But you were still smiling." The kappa repeated.

"Fine! I was smiling, can you get off it already?" he grated. Gojyo grinned. He had one more idea. One he might regret in the morning.

"Can I tell one more before I leave you be?" he asked, shaking from nervousness.

"Sure. Go ahead. If it'll get you to leave me alone." Sanzo agreed, hoping the kappa would go away.

Gojyo braced himself for what would come next.

_Come with me, close your eyes_

_Hold my hand, it'll be alright_

_Don't be scared, don't be shy_

_Lift your head it's gonna be alright _

"What did Sha Gojyo say to Genjyo Sanzo?" he asked. Sanzo looked at him with a really weird look on his face.

"I don't know. What did he say?" he asked quietly. Gojyo swallowed hard and took a deep breath.

"Terrify Tissue." He said finally. The room was dead silent. Sanzo sat there and just stared at Gojyo.

"What the hell does that mean, dumbass?" he asked the kappa.

"This." He replied as his lips descended upon the stupefied priest. They stayed like that, not moving an inch. Gojyo braced himself for the feel of cold steel and the rough hand that would push him off. He released Sanzo from the kiss and sat there, trying to catch his breath. Sanzo didn't say anything. Gojyo stared into violet eyes, searching for an answer. Gojyo picked himself off the windowsill and decided to go to bed. A hand wrapped around his wrist. Gojyo looked to the priest and saw a pleading look in his eyes, so silent yet so loud.

"Why did you…. kiss me?" Sanzo stumbled over the words, trying to find some meaning in them. Gojyo breathed in a few deep, shuddering breaths to calm himself. His heart felt like it was beating so loud that even Hakkai could hear it down the hall.

"What is this, some kind of sick joke? I could actually believe that, coming from you! Get the hell out of my face. If you wanted to do that so much, you should've have done it to Hakkai?" Sanzo sneered at Gojyo.

_Come with me, close your eyes_

_Hold my hand, it'll be alright_

_Don't be scared, don't be shy_

_Lift your head it's gonna be alright_

Gojyo felt his blood boil. 'How can he say that?' he thought silently, clenching his fists. Sanzo just looked at Gojyo and smirked at his lack of response.

"What, no smart ass answer? No perverted comeback? This is definitely a first." He laughed at the sight of the speechless man before him. Gojyo bit his lip until he was able to taste his own blood.

"There is no comment for what I did," he started slowly, "There is nothing to say except the one thing that really needs to be said."

Sanzo snorted at him, "Oh. And what's that? That you feel sorry for me? That you pity me? Sorry. I don't want to hear that shit. I don't want you to hear me laugh, I don't want you to see me smile, and I, sure as hell, don't want you to see me on a day like this! Got that, asshole? I don't need you, your friend or that damn ape to bother me today. I especially don't need you telling me jokes. Get the hell out before I change my mind and kill you already! I need no one, understand?" he finished his rant and sat back on the windowsill. Gojyo was listening to every word the priest had said, but he had watched him tense up towards the end. 'Fragile…… That's it. He's fragile. He's also…. Scared. Maybe that's why. …. I want to tell." He thought, moving closer to the priest. Sanzo looked up to see him right by his side again.

"What the hell do you want? Didn't I tell you to go the hell away?" he growled at the kappa. Gojyo just smiled at him and leaned in close until he was at Sanzo's ear.

"I wanted to tell you something I've been keeping to myself for a while. I did everything tonight for a reason," he whispered to the now shocked priest, "The reason is that…. I love you, Genjyo Sanzo." He captured his lips in another tender kiss.

_Through the eyes of innocence_

_You will find, you will see_

_There'll come a time it all makes sense_

_And you won't know, but it will show inside, deep inside_

_Come with me, close your eyes_

_Hold my hand, it'll be alright_

_Don't be scared, don't be shy_

_Lift your head it's gonna be alright_

Sanzo didn't move, didn't breath, didn't say a word. He was dumbstruck by this rare display of….kindness? Is that what you call it? Or is it affection? These thoughts and more ran through his head as he tried to make heads and tails of Gojyo's confession. Gojyo backed away from him, giving him room. He sighed, sadness reflected in deep pools of crimson.

"Good night, Sanzo. See you in the morning." He whispered to him.

"Wait," Gojyo turned to the ragged breathing Sanzo, "You're telling me that you kissed me and tried to get me to laugh and smile because…. You love me?" Violet locked into crimson, asking for an answer. Gojyo took the pale face in his hands and whispered, "Yes, Sanzo. I did all of this because I love you. And I'm not lying when I say that. I've felt this for a long time. If I could….I would take all your pain away. All of it and throw it into the sea or something like. I never wanted anything so much as I so now. Please, don't hate me for loving you. Don't." he let his hands fall from the beautiful face.

_I'll try to make the days last longer for you_

_From the daybreak, 'til the sunset, 'til the end of time_

_I'll keep you safe, away from the heartache_

_COs when all is said_

_And when all is done_

_I'd do anything for you_

Gojyo went to the bathroom and took a long hot shower, just as he had promised himself. When he got out, he changed into his nightclothes and sighed. He couldn't believe he had actually told the high priest that he loved him. He would here from now until Kingdom Come. He stepped out of the bathroom and was assaulted by a pair of warm, soft, dry lips against his own. His eyes widened as he saw their owner. Sanzo had put everything he had in the kiss and more. Gojyo kissed back, reveling in the bliss of it all. They broke away, lungs begging for air, watching each other looking for an answer.

"Asshole," Sanzo breathed, "You should have told me sooner. Because…." He took the half-breed's head in his hands and stared into his eyes. "I love you as well. I always have and perhaps…." He crushed his mouth against the lips and the owner that had been occupying him for the past few months, "I always will."

Gojyo took the priest and held him in his arms, neither moving, both finding something they had been searching so long for. As the dawn started to color the sky, if you look through a window of an inn of a nameless town, miles away from any place else, you'll notice two people wrapped within each other's arms. If you look closer, you'll see that both are smiling as if everything is perfect in their world. This is the look of two souls who have finally found each other after years of searching but never looking in front of them. This is the true meaning of love. This is what all beings look for. These two are lucky that they found it in each other's arms.

_Come with me, close your eyes_

_Hold my hand, it'll be alright_

_Don't be scared, don't be shy_

_Lift your head it's gonna be alright_

**Owari**


End file.
